Who Knew
by arismommy11
Summary: A nineteen year old Penny meeting a twenty-four year old Leonard while they are both located in England. Chapter 15 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new concept. What if Leonard was working at Cambridge and Penny took acting school in London? Enjoy as I do not own most of these characters except Justin and Millie.**

**Who Knew**

**Chapter One**

Leonard Hofstadter was not much for the night scene but after two weeks working at Cambridge University his flat mate Justin insisted they take a train to London to have fun for once. Leonard could not say no. He did kinda deserve a small break all the work he had been doing there and plus even Professor Hawking told him to enjoy himself this weekend. How could you say no to Stephen Hawking?

"Come on Leonard, live a little bro!" Justin proclaimed as he nudged Leonard as they walked down the streets of London late at night to find a night club.

Leonard gave his flatmate a side smile and a quick nod. "I'll try but not really into going to parties unless it involves costumes and has the word Con in it."

"Oh come on bro! I love those things too but you got to break out fo your shell some time cuz!" Justin said with excitement as he patted Leonard on the back.

Leonard frowned slightly as he lost his balance since Justin was six foot four and built like a house. He was huge compared to Leonard. Except for being tall and back in high school days Justin would have fit in with the jocks. But Leonard liked Justin and was completely different than his roommate back in Pasadena CA, Doctor Sheldon Cooper. The next three and half months were going to be bliss and hard to go back after having Justin as a flat mate. Justin was laid back and go with the flow kinda guy. It might have helped Justin was from Hawaii and enjoyed life. It puzzled Leonard how a guy whom went from surfing from the day he could walk to becoming an Astrophysicist. Also to Justin he played basketball and football growing up. But yet he fell in love with the stars and wanted to understand the universe, along with the discovery of Marvel Comics and DC Comics. Another thing Leonard liked about Justin, since he was engaged back home, Justin was going to be his wing man this weekend and help Leonard pick up girls. Leonard just hoped he was better than Howard and that the woman was no spy.

"Alright alright, I'll give tonight a shot." Leonard replied to Justin as they walked in line at a night club. But as they did Leonard felt more out of place than his entire life. Tonight was going to be a long night of rejection.

Just a few feet in front of him stood nineteen year old Penny. With dating losers and her dreams of going to California and even New York City seemed dim, thanks to her drama teacher from highschool she was helped to have a serious acting career. So after applying for applications for schools, loans, scholarships, and a student visa, Penny was on her way to London. It was hard for her parents to say goodbye but was better than moving to California with her ex boyfriend who loved to cheat on her multiple times.

"So are we man hunting as you call it, tonight?" Penny's friend, classmate, and flatmate Millie asked.

"Damn straight! Millie your man just cheated on you and Hunter couldn't handle this wild American girl. So tonight I am going to teach your proper British ass how to pick up a man..." Penny winked and nudged her friend only making Millie burst out laughing.

"Any man in particular Penny?" Millie asked giving her friend a smile.

"Nah not really... Just someone who will have a smile on his face and a bite marks on his hiney in the morning..." Penny admitted with a huge grin.

"You know after living with you a year there is so much I have to learn from you. Even though my parents think you are a bad influence." Millie told Penny as they moved up the line.

Penny adjusted her dress to make sure her breast her firmly in place and her dress was just the right length so her little black dress showed off all the right places to earn free drinks. She then made sure Millie's dress was the same way. "Well you know after you dumped that pompous ass it's about time you learned from the best. And as for your parents what they don't know won't kill them. But I am pretty sure I am the reason my dad went grey and bald up top sooo..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the ones who reviewed the first chapter and the ones who are following this story. I don't own any of TBBT characters. Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

Penny was having fun dancing with Millie and distracting many men's attention. Around the fourth song Penny needed something to drink at the bar. After she ordered and took three shots, she noticed a guy standing up against the bar looking out of place. She could even tell he looked uncomfortable. Penny shrugged her shoulders deciding to ask the guy dance with her. It did help not only did this guy look innocent but was actually really cute looking. She liked his brown curly wavy hair and was glad she wore her flats because her and this guy seemed about the same height. "Hey you wanna dance?' She asked as she swayed her hips towards him, placing her hand on his shoulder as she asked him loudly in his ear.

"Me?" Leonard asked the girl as he responded back into her ear and pointed to his chest and frowned. "You are asking me to dance, with you?" He asked again then held back the girl some to give her a confused look.

Penny grinned and shook her head. Then held out her hand to him and raised her eyebrow. Once this guy seemed hesitation and couldn't look at her anymore and looked down at the floor, she moved closer to him. She then placed her hand on his arm amd leaned once again in his ear. "Come on, we'll have fun and I don't bite... Well not hard anyways." Penny grinned once again at him as he looked up at her blushing. Which to her made him even cutier and her image of her bitting his tussie after thrity-six hours of sex, she just wanted him more. Plus his brown puppy dog eyes were just perfect and they could make her melt the more he looked at her.

Leonard could not believe this beautiful girl who was not probably no older than twenty was asking him to dance. To her blonde long hair, green eyes, and all the way down to her toned legs, she was a fantasy. "Oh okay!" he stuttered out and took her hand finally. As they began to walk she came to his side and wrapped her arm around his shoulder as Leonard's arm went around her waist.

Penny liked the idea this guy gave in, "So do you have a name Sweetie?" she asked as they made their way to the dance floor.

Leonard swallowed hard as her breath was on his ear once more. So he leaned into her and slightly smiled as he felt her shiver, "Leonard, and you?"

"Penny!" She answered back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then pulled Leonard into her as his other arm went around her waist and she let her body move to the music up against this adorable man's body.

Leonard just moved his body just enough were it looked like he was dancing but his eyes was fixated on Penny dancing. "Wow!" is all came out as he felt her body and he automatically responding as he felt himself become hard. By Penny's smile she knew also.

"Leonard would you like to get out of here?" She asked with a wink but Penny knew Leonard probably did not have a clue what that meant.

"Yes that would be nice..." Leonard shouted back suddenly feeling hot. As they began to leave Leonard found Justin on the way out. His roommate gave him a thumbs up as the woman he was dancing with Justin gave Penny a wink. "Um donyou know her?" Leonard asked as Penny walked them out of the club as he looked back at the girl and Justin.

"Yeah just my roommate, and who was the guy?" Penny turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Same...So where do you want to go? This is my first time in London?" Leonard asked feeling confused as he walked with Penny hand in hand.

"Oh Sweetie... When I meant lets get out of there I meant my place, the rest should be implied?" Penny told Leonard as she wrapped her arms around him and raised an eyebrow at him.

Leonard swallowed hard and choked out. "You mean sex right?"

"Awe look at you being all nervous making you even more adorably sexy...And yes sex...lots and lots of sex!" Penny grinned with a wink. Then pressed her lips against his.

"Ohhh!" Leonard muffled as Penny's lips were on his. First his eyes were wide as he never expected this, but as they stood on the side walk outside the night club, his body became relaxed and his arms wrapped around her waist and began to his her back and suddenly feeling heat shoot through his body more than in the club. He gulped hard as they both pressed their foreheads together and catching thier breath after their kiss became heated and their hands roamed each others bodies. "So where is your place?" Is the last thing Leonard asked as he made up his mind he wanted Penny more than any other woman before. Even if Penny was only going to be the second woman he ever had sex with but was going to be something he would probably never experience again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated M for many reasons. Sexual content in this chapter. I do not own Leonard nor Penny. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"So here we are!" Penny announced as she unlocked her apartment door and Leonard followed her in. She shut her door and locked it. As Penny turned around she saw Leonard's hands shoved his pants pockets with his head lowered amd his eyes looking over the rims of his glasses up at her. "You okay there sweetie?" Penny asked with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

Leonard sighed after swallowing hard. "To be honest...I really only had sex once... So I might not messure up to what you expect...I will completely understand if you don't want to with a guy like me that is a nerd and not much experience with a woman."

Penny could not help herself but feel more attractive to this guy she just met as he was quite nervous to be together and also being upfront with her. "Leonard sweetie, trust me when I say I want you!" She had to stop him from rambling on, so as Penny told Leonard this she stepped closer to him, wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked deep into his brown eyes to see if he understood.

Leonard gulped loudly feeling the heat off of Penny's body. He looked straight into her green eyes and nodded that he did understood and wanted to ask her why she wanted a guy like him. But before Leonard could say another word Penny lips were on his. He gave in and wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her back.

As Penny moaned as Leonard gave in, she then loosened her fingers and racked her nails acrossed this man's neck. She slightly smiled as she felt him shiver, so she ran her hands up and tangled her fingers in his brown curly waivy hair. Penny tugged as she deepened their kiss and Leonard pulled her body closer to his so she could feel the effect she was having on him. Penny released her lips from Leonard's and began to kiss his cheek up to his ear. She heard his breath quicken, Penny whispered in Leonard's ear, "Now lets take this to my bedroom."

Leonard swallowed hard and nodded quickly really hoping this would not end drastic. "Okay!" He said to Penny in a high nervious pitch tone.

This made Penny giggle as she found this adorable and just wanted to him more. She took his hands into hers and walked backwards as Leonard followed her to her bedroom. As the crossed the threshold of her bedroom door, Penny spun Leonard around and kicked her door closed as her arms went around the cute nerd and pressed her forehead to his. With a big grin, "Take off your pants!"

"Now! Wow you go straight to point!" Leonard responded as he fumbled with his belt as his hands shook.

"Oh Sweetie, I am going straight for something for sure. But how about you relax and let me take over?" Penny said as she kissed Leonard's lips as she guided his hands to her waist. Then her hands went straight to Leonard's belt, once it was unbuckled, Penny continued to kiss Leonard with little pecks every few seconds as she found the button an zipper of Leonard's pants.

But when his pants were completely down around his ankles, Leonard grabbed his inhaler as he was loosing his breath. He looked down with Penny having a smirk on her face. Leonard took a puff and held his breath as Penny slowly went to her knees as she took his pants and boxers down with her. "Batman boxers. Cute!" Penny said with a wink. Leonard felt his cheeks become hot as this beautiful young woman was on her knees. He let out long breath as Penny told him to sit on the edge of her bed. Once he did, she began to work systematically at his erection, first her hand pumping Leonard's base, then up and down his length. Then switched to her mouth as she mimicked as she did with her hand. As Penny worshipped his now hard erection and her hands rubbed up and down his inner and outer thighs, Leonard moaned as the sensational feeling of Penny's soft hands and wet mouth made his eyes roll backwards and eyelids shut. He let out "Oh Penny!" as her felt his manhood hit the back of her throat and her fingers squeezed his inner thighs.

Suddenly Leonard felt nothing but cold air. He opened his eyes to see Penny get up to her feet. "Why did you stop?" He asked almost afraid for her answer as he swallowed hard.

Penny wrapped her arms around Leonard's neck as she bit her bottom lip. She then straddled his lap and pressed her forehead to his. "I figured you were close since you know moaned I'm going to...then some kinda equation. So I thought maybe so we could make our night last longer I would stop and we could do more things."

"I would like that...but what?" Leonard asked nodding his head but his voice was still shakey.

"Mmm, I have a few ideas. Maybe you could undress me and then pleasure my body as I did to yours?" Penny suggested with a wink and a smile as she tilted her head slightly.

"Yes, please!" Leonard answered quickly feeling he was begging to just to see this woman naked.

Penny quickly gave Leonard a sweet kiss on the lips. She got up off his lap seeing he still had an erection making her body shiver with excitement. Penny turned her back to Leonard as her head looked over her shoulder. She watched Leonard stand up to finally disguard his hoodie and t-shirt. He was not muscular on guys she was use to, but tonight and this weekend somehow did not matter. This Leonard guy was cute and different and exactly what Penny wanted to experience. She grinned at himas she eyed his body from head to toe, "Come a little closer and unzip me!"

Leonard took a few steps feeling quite confident as Penny lustly looked at him. He had no clue why and had to push back his over thinking and what if's so he could enjoy this woman. Leonard let out a quick breath and shook his hands from them being shacky and slowly took Penny's dress zipper in his thumb and finger and slide in down. All while he felt Penny quiver, he could not help himself by using his free hand push her loose hair away from her neck and hold it in place as he gently kissed her neck even though back of Leonard's mind he feared Sheldon was going to wake up and this was all a dream, Penny, England, and working for one the greatest scientist on this planet. But all washed away as Penny told him, "Take off my panties..." on which he did and now she lay before him with her legs wide open. All Leonard could do was lean down towards her to kiss her lips as one hand kneeled her left breast and his other hand let his fingers dance across Penny's inner thigh. As Penny drapped her arms around his neck, her free hand played with her right nipple. Leonard grinned into their kiss as he heard her moan and bite his bottom lip. His fingers spread her and his thumb found her clit and his index finger guided into her slit. His thumb rubbed circles around her and just enough pressure to give her pleasure as his finger flickered as her inner muscles squeezed tightly.

Penny never had a man ask her if she was comfortable or asked her if she felt good. She knew she had to have this man now. With all her strength, Penny flipped them and laughed as Leonard seemed confused. But saw he was good once she began to lower herself down onto his erection. Penny always wondered if sex and making love was different because this man was that kind of man. She was just happy she had all weekend to find out between the two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews.**

**Chapter 4**

Leonard always seemed to automatically wake up six in the morning. He was not much to sleep even it was the weekend or how tired he was. For the first time in a long while Leonard still felt exhausted waking up. Suddenly remembering why as he turned his head and see a sleeping beautiful blonde girl next to him. He could not help but grin on how wild his night was. First at midnight and to his surprise he lasted quite some time. Leonard had to catch his breath as he explained to Penny she was the first physical activity he had done in a long while. So while they waited for half an hour to make sure Leonard was safe to have sex again, they talked about where they were from and how they ended up in England. Along with Penny straddling his lap, kissing his neck when she wasn't talking, and wrapping her hand around his manhood as she stroked him.

Leonard made sure he returned the favor as she begged him to touch her. So he took both of his hands and gently grabbed her breast and squeezed them as his thumbs swirled around her areola to her hard nipple. Every few minutes he would lean down and take one of her nipples in his mouth and swirl with his tongue. To Leonard's surprise, he made Penny moaned. It was not long after that, they began round number two as Penny sat on top of him and Leonard experienced what being rode meant.

During their shower after round two, Leonard noticed Penny was willing and waiting for round three. If he was going to stay all weekend with this beautiful woman, he hoped she would let him rest once in awhile. Penny had so much energy as he might be young also but never met anyone like her and there was going to be a lot of physical activity in this bedroom.

Leonard smiled as he remembered and leaned over and kissed Penny on her forehead. He was not sure what he was getting into but his flatmate Justin was right, he had to be open to new ideas. Penny was just the start of it. He would be lucky enough if Penny wanted to continue this past this weekend, so he had to make sure he would show how smart he was and being a complete gentleman towards Penny because compared to other men that was all he really had going to him. So he got up and put on his boxers, t-shirt, and pants. He quietly snuck out of Penny's bedroom and suddenly saw Justin and who he guessed was Penny's flatmate cooking breakfast. "Hey Cuz!" Justin grinned smugly.

Leonard tilted his head in confusion, "What are you doing here?" Asking while walking towards the two people.

"Well I was dancing with Mille here." Pointing to her Justin continued, "We noticed both of flatmates left with each other so she invited use to stay this weekend and we stayed up almost all night talking...Like we could go to sleep anyways their cowboy!"

As Justin and Millie laughed, Leonard blushed as he remembered Penny screamed out, "Ye haw ride me harder cowboy!" While he wore one of Penny's cowgirl hat sometime during their second round. He hurried and grabbed his wallet and looked down at the floor and told them he would return but only for Penny.

Penny lifted an eyebrow as she felt those soft lips on hers. "Well hello to you too cutie pie..." She said as she opened her eyes slightly as she saw Leonard in front of her as he pulled back from kissing her. "What do you have there?" Penny asked sitting up seeing quite surprised.

"Well I was not sure what you liked so I bought a coffee, chia tea, sugar and creamer to add to the coffee, and a sort of scones and crepes. So you know your choice..." Leonard smiled as he used his hand to display everything on the tray.

"Awe no one has ever brought me breakfast in bed..." Then raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "This is not a way to go on a date with you, is it?"

Leonard swallowed hard. "No no no..." He told Penny like this was an innocent jester. "I figured you were hungry after all we did... Plus s consider it a thank you. You did not have to pick me out of the men at the club, yet you did...So thank you." Placing the tray finally on Penny's lap.

"Sweetie you can stop thanking me. You are the one I chose so thank you for being so adorable standing there at the night club. Now sit beside me and enjoy your tea and creates and scones. Might lead to round number four for this sweet thing you did for me." Penny said patting the spot next to him.

Leonard sat next to her since she was smiling at him and gave him a wink. Then decided to ask her a question. "You know this is my first time here. I was thinking you could show me around and get out for the day." He suggested.

"Like a date?" Penny asked tilting her head, frowning.

"No, not a date..." Leonard said trying to sound cool but Penny could tell he was nervous by his high pitched voice. "Just to hang out, you know get to know each other. Someone I would know if I come back to London. Or if you come to Cambridge, you will know someone...You have made it very clear you are not wanting to date. Plus how bad can it be? Have a guy spoil you for once." Leonard gave her a hopeful look as he tried to convince her. It might not be a date to her but back in Leonard's mind it was going to be one for sure.

After a few seconds of thinking, Penny finally gave her answer. "Alright... How bad can it be?" She answered, shrugging her shoulders.

Leonard frowned before he took a bit. "That's the spirit?"


	5. Chapter5

**I know it's been a while since I have updated this story. Next chapter should not take that long to uploaded since I am in the middle of writing it, but hope you will enjoy this one. I do not own Leonard and Penny or any other BBT characters but own Justin and Millie.**

**Chapter 5**

The day had been amazing, she showed Leonard around the city and even got him to ride the London Eye. Of course she made out with him so he would not be so scared going up so high. She laughed as Leonard told her that he would go on the large Ferris wheel again as long she was with him. Then she took him to Buckingham Palace and sat on the side walk staring at the guards making Leonard laugh as Penny made faces at them. They hurried and ran up the second story of one of the double decker bus. That is when they headed to a street market and made Leonard try some of best fish and chips she ever ate. "So Leonard, I know you one to do science and have to be really smart. Along with working with that science guy in a wheelchair who discovered time...But tell me what do you actually do?" Penny asked as she walked the streets of London as her arm was looped around Leonard's. She smiled at him as she was slightly intrigued and tucked some hair behind her ear with her free hand.

Leonard chuckled some and shocked his head. "What?" Penny asked as she raised an eyebrow and felt confused.

Leonard shook his head with a smile, "Nothing really...Just how you described Professor Hawking my roommate back in Pasadena would be offended... You should come back with me so I could see the look on his face because it would be priceless." He laughed some more as he watched Penny roll her eyes and shake her head. "But what I do might bore you." Leonard admitted.

"Try me?" Penny gave him a daring look.

"Okay," Leonard accepted. "But if you get too bored just tell me to stop and we will go on London's eye... Okay well my job description is developing experiments based on the tenets of theoretical physics. Which utilizes sophisticated equipment to conduct my experiments and to collect data. Anyway myself and other experimental physicists conduct test on specific physical phenomena. We use advanced tools from lasers to particle accelerators and telescopes to give us answers." Leonard said proudfully with a smug look on his face as he eyed Penny up and down hoping that made Penny think he was really smart.

"Okay? Let's pretend I understood that and tell me what you are doing at Cambridge?" Penny battered her eyes with a smile as Leonard chuckled as they walked towards the park where he was going to treat her to Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet play at the park. Penny was quite surprised when Leonard mentioned this as she vaguely remembered telling him Romeo and Juliet was one of her favorites during one of their breaks during sex.

"It is actually really cool. Professor Hawking accepted my intern application for what is called Laser cooling. That refers to a number of techniques in which atomic and molecular samples are cooled down to near absolute zero. I wish I could show you because the techniques rely on the fact that when an object absorbs and remits a photon its momentum changes." Leonard went on as Penny listened to him. She would might have to take him on what he said. Maybe seeing what he was doing would make a lot more sense but right now she nodded and smiled feeling confused. Yet she never met a man so passionate about his job, usually it was a guy and only time he was excited was having sex and sports. Maybe it was because every guy she dated were still young and stupid where yes Leonard was still young but beyond his years of maturity. Yet Penny wonder how far that went because of he mentioning kite fighting, Dungeon and Dragons, some kind of card game where you battle each other, and to be honest she had seen Leonard's boxers...She knew it was the Superman logo due to her and her family watched the movie once when she was a kid. Penny knew her and Leonard's definition of fun was completely different and sure that was part of Leonard but if she was back in high school she would have never gave this guy a chance. He was respectful, kind, and made her laugh. Suddenly Penny felt guilt that maybe she should have gave guys more like him a chance back in high school but to her she was more worried about being "popular" and being around the cool and tall hot jocks. Okay and dumb. She had no clue what attracted her to Leonard last night but boy he was refreshing and glad she did follow her instincts. Now she was having an amazing day with this guy who was spoiling her like crazy and not really worried about having sex and ending it tomorrow afternoon. As much as she wanted to go see this play in the park, Penny was ready to take Leonard back to her flat and finish her crazy thirty-six hour sexual encounter with him just to show her appreciation how much she was enjoying his company.

After the play, Penny talked about she did miss Nebraska and she took Leonard to an American bar. Leonard admitted he was not much of a sports guy unless he was playing it on his wii. But he could see Penny was happy to sit down and watch a baseball game and they enjoyed their dinner. Penny asked after they ate if he wanted to go back to her apartment or go do something else. Leonard just told her it was up to her because it was her day he would treat her to anything she desired. Penny grinned and told him he was going to regret that and found a place that did karaoke and met up with Millie and Justin. Leonard sat back for awhile since he was not really the one to sing but saw how much fun Penny was having with Millie and Justin he finally joined in.

As the four returned to Millie and Penny's flat, Millie and Justin were going to watch a movie. Penny looked at Leonard and pressed her body up against his. As he wrapped his arms around her lower waist, Penny pressed her forehead to his and grinned, "Do you wanna watch the movie or go to my room and have sex until you leave tomorrow afternoon?" She asked as she raised and eyebrow.

Leonard let go of her, then the television. He swallowed hard as Penny took her hand and moved his head towards and there eyes met. "Sweetie the right answer is my bedroom. I have so much to teach you in the next eighteen hours babe!" She then wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in and kissed him hard. Leonard relaxed as he felt Penny's lips on hers. He grinned shyly as Penny pulled back to look at him. As she winked at him but her face had a serious look Leonard took her hand and led her down to her bedroom.

"That's it Cuz! Love that woman hard!" Yelled Justin from the couch. He laughed as Millie hit his stomach and gave him an eye roll.

Millie sat back, crossed her arms, and shook her head. "Absurd Justin! Childish!" With that they heard Penny's door slam shut and Leonard scream with delight making Millie and Justin look at each other with a grin as they began to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long update. Sickness hit myself and my household pretty hard. Can't think very well when your head is pounding and your brain feels like it's in a cloud. Anyways hope you enjoy as I am much better and back to writing. I do not own these characters.**

**Chapter 6**

"Oh God Leonard!" Penny screamed as Leonard had her now pressed up against her door and down on his knees. The sensation of his tongue lapping over her nub and his two first fingers gliding back and fourth inside her was making her stomach tight as she felt her orgasim was on edge and she was ready for release. "Oh please don't stop!" She yet screamed again as her head flew back and Leonard squeezed her hip a little more tightly with his free hand. He said he would repay her after giving him an exploding orgasim at first and he was sure living up to giving her one amazing one too.

Penny sank to her knees as her body began to calm down once her orgasim subsided and pressed her forehead to Leonard's both panting. "You need your inhaler?" She asked with her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around Leonard as he did with her.

"I think I'm okay... Question is are you okay? In my experience I never made a woman shake and well you know..." Leonard was embarressed to say the rest as he cleared his throat.

Penny opened an eyes with an eyebrow raised as Leonard staired at her with red in his cheeks. "It's okay to say it sweetie and yes I am okay more than okay actually. You made me climax so hard. And I'm proud of you for it because you have accomplished on making come more than other guys I have been with for six months. Now how about if you are ready I say we take this to my bed and let me make sure you never have another sexual experience like this agin unless we hoo. k up again. Then I will make it even better!" Penny said with a wink and smile as Leonard blushed as he shook his head quickly yet could only look down and not face to face.

Penny got to her feet and helped Leonard to his and as their eyes finally met, they were all over each other again. They kissed each other feverishly as their hands explored their backed bodies. Penny pushed Leonard down on her bed and straddled his legs and his hands cuffed her breast as he slightly teased her harden nipples. As Penny slide down on Leonard's length with a moan, he had built the confidence and slammed his lower waist up into her making Penny scream, "Oh fu...! That's it!" As Leonard continued and she came down to meet his rhythm.

Because of their built up situation they only lasted for twenty minutes of being hot and heavy. After Leonard finally needing his inhaler, they both laid there with big grins on their faces and laughed at the silly things they done or said in their lives. Penny told Leonard at one point she and her one friend Rosie didn't talk for the longest time because they both wanted Ernie from Seasame Street. She made Leonard frown on how he reminded her of Ernie because he was adorable and thought her stuff. "Then that would make my roommate back home, Bert." Leonard told her making Penny laugh some more.

It was not long after Leonard feel asleep and Penny tried. She watched him sleep and sighed out of frustration. Penny was restless and did not quite what to do because right now she did not want this to be the end with Leonard. What he did for her and showed her, she wanted to keep seeing him. Penny quietly got out of bed so she would not disturb Leonard and tiptoed out of her bedroom and entered the living area and saw Millie sitting at the bar stool from the kitchen drinking something. "May I join you?" Penny asked softly coming next to her roommate, and Millie nodded.

"So why are you awake?" Millie asked watching Penny sit. Penny lifted an eyebrow and placed her chin to lean on her open hand with a final sigh.

"You should know why. Leonard..." Penny said out of frustration. "I usually don't feel like this after my thirty-six hour of sex with a random guy. Usually it's really hot and heavy leaving with bite marks on his ass and a smile on his face. Not much exchanging personal information and feeling a bond with him except a sexual one. Why him? Why does he have to be so different?" Penny asked as she threw her fingers in her hair as she told her roommate.

"Are you saying you want to know Leonard better?" Millie asked tilting her head with a grin on her face.

"Yeah...Okay! Shut up with that look your giving me!" Penny frowned as she hated how she was feeling about some guy already. But quickly changed the subject, "Asking about men, what the hell is going on between you and Leonard's roommate Justin?" This time lifting her eyebrow at her roommate.

Millie laughed at Penny's confession and the way she responded to her question. Yet suddenly felt sick to her stomach once Penny asked her question about Justin. Millie sighed and since Penny was so open about Leonard she decided not to hide what happened. "Alright fine. I let loose as you have told me and had fun with Justin. First it was just us getting along and having fun seeing how far and connected you and Leonard were. Yet spending the whole day together and hearing you and Leonard get loud finally got us snogging and leading us to my bedroom. Stop it with your smile... He is an engaged man!" Millie pointed at her friend and finally broke into tears.

Penny took a long breath and got up and hugged her friend. She comforted Millie and suggested that Millie wake up Justin and kick him to the couch. But as Penny was about to do it herself since Millir refused, that is when Justin interrupted them and asked to speak to Millie alone. Penny staired at the young man as she was going to bit his head off and walked up to him and whispered. "I hate cheaters! Your lucky I won't find a way to tell your fiancee. As for Millie if she comes back to my room crying again I will kick your ass. I don't care if your Leonard's friend and roommate." Penny gave him one last look and knew Justin felt ashamed by the red in his cheeks and his head hanging low. She turned to her roommate and smiled and mouthed, "Tell me everything." Once Millie nodded Penny headed to her bedroom.

Once she made it to her room, Penny sat on her bed and sighed out of frustration and feeling confused still. Leonard stirred and woke up by the movements on the bed and the dim light in the room. He sat up and put his glasses on and looked at Penny. "Are you okay?" He asked feeling worried just noticing Penny looked sad.

Penny gave him a side smile and shook her head. "Not really..." She took a second and frowned at Leonard. "Your telling me the truth that you are not in a relationship with any woman right?"

"Yeah I'm telling the truth. Why would I lie about that. As much of me being a man I could never cheat. I'm that guy who would feel completely guilty just by looking at another woman. Plus if you and I were in a relationship just saying..." Leonard spoke feeling distraught by Penny's question. "If I was your boyfriend I would try my hardest to never hurt you. That would be with any woman. What brought this on?" He asked as he was now rubbing her back.

Penny shrugged her shoulders and saw worry in Leonard's eyes. "Your roommate, friend, flatmate...Whatever you want to call him? I was wrong to like him at all..." Then she went into detail what happened between Justin and Millie. Which somehow led to her telling Leonard how she almost went to California to be an actress there with her now ex boyfriend Kurt. But she caught him cheating and ended up in London instead. Somehow this led to her opening up to Leonard how Kurt was not the only guy cheated on her. At one point she decided to get revenge and cheated on one boyfriend with his brother all because that one boyfriend cheated on her with her cousin. Penny was honest with Leonard and told him how crappy she felt afterwards but never let it show in front either her cousin, ex boyfriend and his brother. Leonard just held her until Penny was too exhausted to go on and feel asleep in Leonard's arms.

By nine that morning, Penny had woken up by Leonard bringing her breakfast in bed once again. But after they were done eating, Penny attacked Leonard by straddling him and screamed his name over and over as they had sex three more times that Sunday with a lunch break in between. Penny did not show it that she was sad to see him leave as when Leonard was about to get in a taxi to go back to the trai station with Justin. She hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Um...You know where to find me if you change your mind and want to come to Cambridge for aa weekend." Leonard suggested half joking to Penny. She said she would have to think about it which Leonard was surprised she was serious. They kissed one last time as Leonard got into the taxi. But before Leonard closed the door, Penny made sure she gave Justin one last look of disappointment and disgust so he knew how much hurt he put on Millie. Penny watched the taxi drive off. She let out a long sigh and headed back up to her flat. She went to the freezer, grabbed two small containers of icecream, took two spoons from the draw, then somehow got two flute glasses and a bottle of wine. She walked over to the couch and set down the items on the coffe table. She sat next to Millie and began to comfort each other. Millie on what Justin discussed with her and how ashamed she still felt and Penny how much she was already missing Leonard and how close she came and wished she asked Leonard to be more than a weekend fling. But not to anyone knowledge except Penny herself, she was already making plans next weekend to visit Cambridge. She just hoped Leonard was worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wanted to put a little twist on this chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 7**

Leonard and few other Expemential Physicist were in their lab running test at the University of Cambridge. Leonard and another physicist were working on an ultrafast laser to pulse that would produce an unseen phase of matter. After running their last test for the day and turning off the laser, Leonard and the other physicist, Doctor Jill Williams took off their googles. "So do you have plans tonight?" Jill asked with a smile across her face.

Jill Williams graduated from MIT and even had the opportunity to have worked there after receiving her PhD. The last year though she received a job at Cambridge. She made many friends but with work she just never had time to date and she really was not looking for a boyfriend. Jill had long jet black hair down to the middle of her back, piercing blue eyes, and a bright smile. Jill wore a size eight in clothes in her five foot four inches body. She maybe was not slim or skinny but she was discourged by her curves as she knew she was beautiful. Men found her attractive but many thought she was odd as she loved cosplay as Sailor Moon or even Arwin from Lord of the Rings. She enjoyed video games and comic books. The only guy she dated briefly in college that loved the same things she did was Howard Wolowitz. They didn't work out much as one time he brought her home and things got odd with his mother. But they remained friends though the years. So when Howard contacted her that his friend Leonard had taken a paid internship there at the University of Cambridge she couldn't say no on trying being his friend. But what Jill didn't know and caught her off guard was that Doctor Leonard Hofstader was actually cute. And as they began to hang out along with their flatmates, Jill began to like this guy as they had many things in common. She would even say she had a crush on Leonard. The past few weeks working and hanging out with Leonard was the best for Jill. She was even determined to ask Leonard out and hopeful they would become boyfriend and girlfriend soon.

It was until she heard from other colleagues that Leonard told some of them he had the best weekend with the girl of his dreams. This upset Jill because in her mind she was suppose to be the girl of Leonard dreams. Not some random girl from London who he just had sex with all weekend long. She had to convince Leonard that he would probably never see that girl again.

"Well I have to pick up my friend Raj from the train station since is going to be my new roommate since Justin went home. Once he gets settled in I was planning going out to eat and Forbidden Planet." Leonard told Jill as he showed excitement to have his friend moving in with him. Justin went back to Hawaii to fix things with his fiancé and family for cheating on her. Once he lost his internship, Leonard mentioned Raj was also a Astrophysicist and between Cal Tech and Professor Hawking they were able to pull some strings and Raj was on his way to the University of Cambridge for two and half months. "You are more than welcome to tag along if you would like to." Leonard smiled at his new friend.

Jill smiled and nodded as she was about to accept the invite, her roommate Leslie Winkle came through the door and interrupted them. Jill suddenly felt annoyed because here was her chance with Leonard and even more so when Leslie told them why she was looking for the cute scientist. "Hey Leonard someone is here to see you." Jill watched Leonard's expression turned to confused into the biggest grin she ever seen on his face as someone walked through the door.

"Penny! What are you doing here?" He asked as he walked up to her and embraced each other tightly.

Penny smiled back and kept her arms wrapped around his neck. She leaned in and kissed Leonard's lips softly. "I wanted to surprise you. The moment you left Sunday I could not stop thinking about you. It's driving me crazy because you have been the only guy to feel this way." Penny was vaunable as she let her feelings out to him.

"Wow, yeah I'm surprised! I can't stop thinking about you either..." Leonard then took his turn to kiss Penny back. As they pulled apart yet their hands linked, Leonard introduced Penny to Jill and Leslie.

Jill coldly shook Penny's hand and put on a fake smile. Also now Jill had to put up with this blonde bimbo rest of the evening as Leonard happened to invite her also to pick up Raj and the other activities. The only good thing was Leslie was coming along so things wouldn't be so bad.

So Leonard took Penny to his flat and have her put her weekend bag on his bed after they parted ways with Jill and Leslie and left the University. Leonard came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So you really can't stop thinking about me huh?" He asked and began kissing Penny's neck.

"I wouldn't lie...Mmmm that feels good...If you don't stop, we will miss picking up your friend and then he will have to get a taxi here and then walk in on us having sex... Do you want that?" Penny asked as she quickly turned taking over the situation, making Leonard come around and the back of his knees against the side of his mattress. She rose an eyebrow as Leonard's hands never left her waist. Her hands rested on Leonard's shoulders waiting for him to answer.

"Actually does not sound that bad..." Leonard answered back with a smirk across his face. Penny rolled her eyes as she pushed down Leonard on his bed making him laugh. But he quickly stopped as he took a bug gulp. Penny straddled his lap and looked down at him licking her lips. Leonard swallowed hard again and bit the bottom of his lip as he waited for Penny to continue her actions.

"You're such a nerd!" Penny stated with an eyeroll again but this time with a smirk. She watched Leonard chuckle and then saw him frown as she knew she expression showed she was now serious. "What is with Jill?" She finally asked.

Leonard tilted his head in confusion."What do you mean?"

Penny shrugged her shoulders as she got off Leonard's lap and crossed her legs to sit next to him. "I don't know I just get this feeling she doesn't like me and that maybe she has a crush on you too."

Leonard sat up and began to laugh. "A crush on me! Yeah okay next thing I know she will be trying to rip off my clothes! And who else would have a crush on me!"

"I do you ass! I didn't just come here to have sex with you...Well yeah that might be one reason. But yeah I like you, alot." Penny felt upset Leonard was laughing about this. And why wouldn't she like him. He was kind, smart, and very caring. And yeah she found him attractive since the moment she saw him in the club the past weekend.

"You are serious." Leonard quite laughing and looked at Penny as his fingers laced with hers. She was looking at him still looking mad. "Sorry it's just I am not use to women hitting on me and liking me for me for me. And as for Jill, I had no clue she liked me. But to me she is just a friend. After our weekend having fun and the best sex if my life, your the only woman I want to get to know better so maybe I can eventually win you over on being my girlfriend." Leonard couldn't help but give Penny a hopeful look.

"Trust me it wouldn't take much!" Penny finally admitted seeing herself being more happy in a relationship with a guy like Leonard. "But we'll see how things go this weekend..." She then said with a wink as she again straddled his lap and weaved her finger through Leonard's hair so she could pull him into a deep heated kiss.

As evening went on and Penny met a very non verbal Raj because there were woman around. That changed when she bought him a grasshopper and Raj began to open up. But that was when Penny began not to say much because she never felt more out of place than she did that night. And the smirk on Jill's face told Penny she knew. Penny knew science was never strong suit and seeing Leonard talk about it she felt lost and turned on at the same time. But made her think if maybe Jill was more Leonard's type. She did not say anything but Penny planned on going back to London first thing in the morning after having one last amazing night with Leonard. Then that way Leonard could be with more woman like Jill and she could go back to the stupid guys from the gym.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you all enjoy as please remember why this story is rated M. I do not own these characters. **

**Chapter 8**

Leonard noticed Penny was quite most of the night. She would smile at the jokes they made or talked about the latest discovery in science he could tell she was lost. Leonard tried his best to make her feel included by explaining what they were discussing.

It is when they made it back to his apartment and they helped a very drunk Raj to his bed, Leonard turned to Penny as they walked out if the room into the living room. "Hey let's go do something just the two of us..." He told her nervously.

"If it involves your bedroom, I'm all in!" Penny replied with a wink and a grin as she got closer to Leonard. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and then began to kiss his neck.

"Ummm... Wow! Yeah...I want to... But I was thinking of taking you somewhere special to me, then my bed later..." Leonard stammered as Penny's lips made him feel energetic that he had never felt before.

"Any other man would have not turned down sex with a young blonde woman... But what I learned last weekend you are from any other man... So why do you think we need have time just for us?" Penny told him as she switched and began to kiss the other side if his neck.

Leonard's hands rubbed up and down her back as she continued her teasing. "Mmmm! Well because tonight was not fair to you. So I want to take you somewhere... Somewhere I like to go alone and that I have never showed anyone else... Oh God!" He could not help but scream with excitement and pull Penny closer as she slithered her right hand downwards into his trousers and boxers. She began to nibble his neck and gripped her left hand behind Leonard's neck as her right did the same as his now hard erection.

"Okay! Let's go!" Penny said suddenly letting go of the man in front of her. She winked with a smile and turned towards the door leading out to the hallway of the apartment complex.

"Your a tease you know that?" Leonard frowned as now he had to adjust himself as he walked behind Penny. Which only made Penny laugh hard.

In just a few minutes later Leonard took her had as he was still was semi-hard but could not be upset with Penny. She came here to be with him for the weekend and her plans might have then involved in his bed. He should have gave in but he felt tonight was not fair to this young woman. They walked hand in hand in silence as Leonard saw Penny's face as she seemed confused. "This is where Iike to come to think and be alone." He told her.

"Really on a bank of a river?" Penny asked as she watched Leonard sit down. She followed his actions and sat next to him.

"Yeah it's very peaceful when you have had a hard day. This is The River Cam." Leonard told Penny the bridge over to the right was The Mathematical bridge. Penny held his hand as she listened to how to him about the legion behind the bridge.

Penny frowned as she tilted her head. "So how did Newton build the bridge without any nails or nuts and bolts?"

Leonard smiled that made Penny see the innocents in that man's eyes. "Physics!" He paused as he could tell Penny was impressed. "No not really, the bridge was not even built by Newton at all." He laughed as Penny smacked his leg as she rolled her eyes at him. "Hey I have to tell you something romantic about this place... And I actually impressed you." He laughed more as Penny just shook her head but with a smile. Leonard eventually told her the true history of the bridge and how Newton inspired the design. Penny just sat there as Leonard talked some more about Cambridge and how much scientific history was there.

Penny but her bottom lip and felt in awe of this man next to her. She knew now she just could not just have sex with him one last time and leave. Penny wanted to prove to that Jill woman that Leonard was meant to be with her. Penny was scared that she wanted to be with someone like Leonard but when with him, she thought deeper about life itself. She looked over at Leonard and he looked deep in thought himself as he was watching the river flow by for some reason. Suddenly Penny could not hold back and needed him. She questioned him by his name and as he looked at her as he asked her what, Penny leaned in and kissed his lips.

It did not take long for Leonard to kiss her back as the passion and heat quickly built. When Penny lowered her hand and unsnapped his khakis with her quickly unzipping them he asked, "What are you doing?" Felling red in his face as she straddled his lap.

"Making love to you!" She whispered in his ear and began to nibble on it. Leonard let out a long sigh as he felt Penny's hand pull out his hard erect manhood. But he quickly grabbed Penny's hips tight as she began to lower herself on to him. Penny lifted her skirt as she somehow took off her thong and stuffed it into Leonard's front pocket if his jacket.

"I can't believe this is happening! And in public!" Leonard whispered with excitement. As much as he wanted to talk about it, Penny wanted him to concentrate and not to get caught so she told him, "Shhh Babe...Just feel me!" Leonard nodded and before he knew it Penny was tight around his manhood and with two more quick gliding moves they came together holding each other tight until they caught their breaths. But there was no denying what happened down at the river that night as the young couple giggled and smiled at each other.

After a few minutes, Leonard helped Penny to her feet and they walked back to Leonard's apartment complex. Penny was not ready to go in so they sat there on a step. Leonard put his arm around her and pulled her close. He smiled as Penny leaned herself into him and weaved her fingers into his free hand. The evening might not have started out perfect but sure ended that way. As much as Leonard wanted to discuss what just happened and what was Penny's purpose to be with him this weekend, he pushed the subject in the back of his mind. He did not want to ruin the moment nor wanted to scare off Penny. So he accepted the moment and sat there as they looked up at the stars and Leonard telling Penny where to look for consolations. Leonard would have to thank Raj in the morning for his advice to where to look. Leonard would take any moment to have a romantic moment with Penny even if that meant using other people advice or just his knowledge. He had to show Penny that not all men had to be tall and muscular to be sexy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Leonard grinned ear to ear as he felt warm lips as he slowly woke up from his rem sleep. The sun was peeking through his blinds which made him squint his closed eyes. He was not sure if he wanted to open his eyes quite yet because Penny's lips felt good on his body and now her fingers were tracing down his lower region. "Mmm! Someone is in full attention this morning!" Penny smiled against his neck as she wrappemd her right hand around Leonard's hard manhood as her left laid againt on the other side of his neck.

"Oh Penny!" Leonard moaned and as he opened his eyes and reached for his glasses, Penny was straddling his lap and slowly lowering herself onto him. He threw his head back and grabbed Penny's hips, "You're so wet!" Leonard quivered out as suddenly Penny's lips were on his as they moved their hips in unison and enjoyed their morning activities.

Leonard and Penny decided to save water and took a shower together when Raj knocked on the door. "Leonard...The alcohol has gotten to me. Could you please hurry?"

"Oh hey Raj!" Penny cheerfully greeted Leonard's friend as she was wrapped in a towel and kissed him in the cheek.

Leonard followed with his robe on and saw his friend froze and speechless, "Sorry about that, bathroom is all yours..." Then smirked at his friend and patted him on the shoulder, "You know we tell Howard he will not believe either one of us." And Leonard looked over at his bedroom door seeing Penny curl her finger to him so he looked back to his friend with an even bigger grin, "We will hang out later I promise, but right now she wants me again!" With that Leonard rushed to Penny.

Raj turned watching Leonard being pulled into his bedroom by Penny and his friend kicking it shut. His mouth wide opened and he then smiled, "That blonde goddess likes me...I'm never washing this cheek again!" Then headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day and hopefully get answers from Penny once he drank some alcohol so he could talk to her.

"Hey I promise after this lecture and it will be all about you..." Leonard told Penny as he was getting ready for Professor Hawkings lecture for this Saturday morning. "Anything you want to do...But are you sure you want to go with me?" Leonard had to ask one last time.

"I came to spend the weekend with you. As much I would like to spend all day in bed with you naked, I maybe want to learn sciencey stuff..." Penny grinned as she came behind Leonard, wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing his neck. If she was completely honest though the only reason she agreed to go, yes it was Leonard's thing and he promised to do things with her, but she wanted to make sure Jill kept her hands off of Leonard. So yeah this lecture about the Universe was the last thing she would ever think about doing but if Penny was going to spend her last weekend with Leonard she was going to do it right. She might have told her self she was going to leave that morning but she couldn't, all Penny wanted was Leonard over and over again after begin all romantic and stuff. So now she just told herself Sunday evening would be her last time with Leonard, then Jill could have have him. He at least would be with a girl who was just as smart as him.

Leonard made sure he walked hand in hand with Penny as Raj followed and they met up with Leslie and Jil outside of the lecture hall. "She came along? I would think science would be too boring for someone like her..." Jill stated after Leonard greeted her and Penny being too friendly towards her.

"Excuse me? What do you mean someone like me?" Penny asked as she pulled her hand away from Leonard and frowned and arms crossed as she stood in front of Jill.

"Oh do I have to dumb it down even more for you?" Jill asked as she staired down Penny.

"What all because I am not a scientist like you makes me automatically dumb in your eyes?" Penny asked now her hands on her hips and her eyes never leaving Jill's.

"Well you said it..." Jill grinned back not stepping down at all.

"Okay that's enough!" Leonard yelled as he finally stepped in between the two women. He looked at Jill and frowned at her. He saw her look softened knowing she made the man she had been having feelings for very upset. "You are my friend Jill and Penny has been just nice to you. She has every right to come and watch this with us since she is my guest." Leonard then looked over his shoulder and noticed Penny was gone. He lowered his head and sighed. He then handed Raj his digital video recorder that he was going to record the lecture for Sheldon. Leonard asked Raj to record for him as he too would watch the lecture later. Then he apologized that he would not be joining them and left. He walked outside and took him probably a good fifteen minutes to find Penny. Leonard was releved he found her by sitting down at the river bank. "I knew I should have looked for you here first..." He said with a small smile as he sat next to Penny. He put his arm around her as she automatically leaned her head on his shoulder hoping that was a good sign.

"Maybe I should go back to London today?" Penny stated with a sigh.

Leonard turned his head slightly and frowned at Penny. "Why?"

She lifted her head and looked at a very confused Leonard. Penny gave him a sad smile and placed the palm of her hand on his cheek. "Because you are smart and went to Princeton. Plus you are working in between two amazing Universities. Next to you, Raj, Leslie, and Jill, I look dumb going to an acting school and work part time at a cafe just to pay rent on time...Plus you are looking for a committed relationship as to myself, I really don't know what I am looking for in one. Plus I'm nineteen, I am no where near being in a serious relationship."

"Okay... I really could care less where you are going to school at or where you work. You have this passion and you are going for it, that is awesome. And you have street smarts and very sociable person. Which I lack so do not let anyone call you dumb because you are not. And stop with Jill okay. She is my co-worker and friend and that's all I see her as." Leonard began as he took Penny's hands into his and held them. "As for a relationship, do you know what you want in one?" He had to ask.

"I know it scares me that I want to spend as much time as possible with you because I can not stop thinking about you. Also that you are not like any other guy I have ever met and I really like that..." Penny admitted giving Leonard a small grin back.

Leonard could not still understand why this beautiful woman wanted him. Why any woman wanted him to be honest. Now he had two woman at least he knew of that wanted him. But the one he wanted, wanted him too and maybe he just did not need to understand that at all. "Then don't leave. Stay with me until you have to go back... As for whatever we are, let's just see how things go. Next Friday I will come visit you again in London. How does that sound?" Leonard at least have to give it a try and ask.

"Okay, I can do that." Penny quitley answered and leaned in and gave Leonard a small peck on his lips. "I feel bad though for making you miss your lecture, do you think we could still make it?" She asked as gave him a hopeful look.

"There might be a few seats left... Are you absolutely sure if you want to go? I have Raj..." Leonard was surprised Penny asked and at this point he just wanted to enjoy the rest of their weekend.

Penny stopped him by putting her hands over his and told him she did want to. So they left the river bend and as they found their way in the lecture hall, Leonard spotted to seats. Penny was just glad they were far away from Jill because she was already tired dealing with her. But as the lecture went on Leonard was so engrossed that when he looked over at Penny to tell her it was almost over he had noticed she had her head leaned back and was asleep. Leonard shook his head and smirked. He reached over and lightly put Penny's head on his shoulder. He laughed though as the lecture was over and the crowd began to clap because Penny stirred and woke up clapping as she paid attention the whole time. Leonard had to tease her slightly and asked her a question that had nothing to do with the lecture at all. When Penny fumbled to answer, Leonard told her he caught her sleeping which he got a slap on his knee for picking on her.

Penny was grateful her and Leonard snuck out before his friends saw him. Yet he kept surprising her to a near by horse riding farm which she told him she missed doing the weekend before. "This is amazing! I have not rid a horse since I left Nebraska." She told Leonard after they met the owner and picked out their horse to ride together which confused Penny why Leonard wanted to ride with her. "I'm guessing you never rode?" She asked with her arms crossed and an eyebrow lifted.

Leonard stood away from the stall as Penny was close to it and a horse popped out his head stairing at him. "Actually my dream was to be a jockey but I was too tall actually, yet Inhave a fear of horses..." He said blushing as he was embarrassed.

Penny took Leonard's hand and asked him to trust her and slowly introduced Leonard to the black Arabian horse, Sir William. It took a few minutes for Leonard from closing his eyes shut as Penny helped him pet the horse, but once he slowly warmed up to the horse. Penny smirked as they began to take a ride on the horse to Leonard clung her around her waist.

It was an hour later when they arrived back in Cambridge, "You gonna make it?" Penny asked as her and Leonard walked from the taxi to his apartment building. Leonard barley walk as he had never ridden a horse and something popped in his back as they got off the horse. Penny was concerned as she had to help him walk.

"Yeah between and ice pack and heating pad I should be alright by tomorrow." Leonard told Penny with a sad look. "Sorry if this ruins our plans for sex..."

'Sweetie, you are fine. I don't mind taking care if you. I can take a rain check for now, but when you come and visit me next weekend you better make it up to me big time!" Penny grinned ear to ear with a wink as Leonard looked up at her as he was hunched down.

He might have been in pain but just thinking about Penny naked made him smile as he wished he was more careful. "Trust me I will!" Is all he mutter out before he screamed in pain.

Penny was glad Leonard's apartment building had an elevator as it was easier on both of them to make it up to his flat. She had noticed Raj was not home and was grateful as now she could take of Leonard in peice. In her thoughts though Penny wished in a small way she didn't have to go back to London because thinking about leaving Leonard made her sad. Ironically that how she felt when he left her the weekend before. Penny was not sure was happening but was happy that is was with Leonard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10. Hope you enjoy as this story has lots of lemons. Next chapter should be posted next Monday. Thank you followers of this story as I do not own the Big Bang Theory characters.**

**Chapter 10**

"What are you doing?" Leonard asked in a groggy, confused voice as he turned towards Penny as he felt movement.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Penny answered with a question with a smirk and a wink.

Leonard sat up and turned on the light gently as his back was still out and put his glasses on. "Are you doing a solo act?" He never had a girlfriend that had ever done that, yet it quite intrigued him and curious what it would be like to watch a woman do that...More so it being Penny.

Penny bit her lip and blushed slightly. "If I was?" she asked sitting up, crawled onto Leonard's lap and wrapped her hands around his neck. Slightly embarrassed she was caught but even more excited Leonard did wonder.

Leonard closed his eyes as the scent was there near him on her fingers. He opened his eyes and they met with Penny's green eyes. Her eyes were dilated and her breathing was slowing down some. Leonard gulped and finally said, "Is there anyway I can watch and maybe without being more injured I could help you?" His eyebrows raised with hope.

"Oh trust me Hofstadter, I will make sure you can help... Did not help I woke up feeling him rubbing up against me." Penny admitted, talking about Leonard's manhood. Then she scooted closer to Leonard as one knee each was placed beside his head and her arms held the bedframe as she hovered over his head. "Now you can help and don't have to worry about your back hurting!" Penny said with a wink as she could see Leonard was in awe of what was about to happen.

The next morning was Sunday and as the sun beamed through the curtian, Leonard pulled Penny closer to him and began to kiss her neck. "Mmmm, don't go..." He begged as he continued to give her little kisses.

"Not my fault it gets harder everytime we know we have to leave each other. And this is only our second weekend together...Doesn't help you are such a cute nerd..." Penny roughly said as she was not quite awake yet either. Then let out a long moan as she felt Leonard's hand slowly linger between her thighs. She quickly jumped up off the bed, making Leonard back off in shock. "No no no...As much as I want you, I have to go to, well you know where!" She bursted out as she quickly threw on her robe and slippers and rushed out Leonard's bedroom and into the shared bathroom. Leonard couldn't help but chuckle as he reached for the heating pad and slipped it under so he could relax his back.

As Penny finished up and came out if the door, she was not paying attention as she turned towards the kitchen and living room area. She bumped into someone and as Penny looked up she felt shocked, "Jill?"

"Hello Penny..." Jill said coldly as she eyed Penny up and down with a disgust look on her face.

Penny sighed in frustration and crossed her arms. "So what are you doing here?" She asked out of curiosity but had a feeling what happened.

"Like if it's any your business anyway. But for a fun science experiment, if you have any clue what that is... I slept with a very drunk Rajesh Koothrappali..." Jill said with a big grin.

Penny tilted her head and leaned up against the wall. "So it's sleep with Leonard's friend who can not talk to women without alcohol and take complete advantage of him, since you can't have Leonard? You know Raj is going to embarrassed and totally confused when he wakes up since he can not tell you how last night went."

"Like I said it's none of your business. And once your gone, Leonard is mine!" Jill gave Penny a smuge smile and turned to go back towards Raj's bedroom.

Penny huffed with anger and frustration as she was not hungry anymore. She pushed herself off the wall and walked back to Leonard's room. Jill might have been a nerd and acted sweet but towards Penny she was a total bitch. She knew if she started a fight with Jill, like she had back in highschool with other bitches, Penny was sure Leonard would be mad at her since Jill was his friend. She tried fighting back tears fearing Jill would succeed and opened the door to Leonard's door and flopped on his bed laying on her side facing away from Leonard.

Leonard was reading his favorite book, "Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy." when Penny came in. He put the book down seeing something was off, more when he heard her sniffle. Leonard frowned as what could have turned happy, go lucky Penny into a very upset Penny. He carefully rolled to his side and placed his arm around Penny's waist, which he then pulled himself as close as possible behind her. "Did I do something wrong?" Leonard asked with a worried voice.

"No." Penny quietly said with her eyes closed and her heart beating fast.

"Then tell me what's wrong?" He asked trying again to figure out what to do.

"Nothing, I'll be fine!" Penny was already annoyed with Jill and it just felt Leonard was making it worse.

"If I didnt do something wrong then why are being short with me?" Leonard was just feeling more confused as he never had to out this much effort with his ex Joyce Kim. Well that's because the only reason she was dating him because she was a spy trying to get his information, where Penny actually seemed to like him and cared.

"Just stop okay!" Penny finally yelled as she turned towards him and felt angry with him and glared.

Leonard was taken aback and scooted himself away from Penny. "Okay I will leave you alone...I was trying to figure out what happened from you being happy to this. I'm not very good at dating women as you are only the second woman I have been with. But I can tell you one thing, when you are upset with me and I have no reason why, it hurts. That I know that feeling all to well from my own parents!" He then laid again flat on his back and began to read his book once more.

She didn't mean to hurt Leonard, Penny was just aggravated by Jill and little things were making her mad. This how she did not want their day to go before she left. Penny rolled over and positioned herself to face Leonard now. She propped herself up with her arm and decided to let Leonard know what was bothering her. "Leonard look, I didn't mean to hurt you. And I'm sorry your parents emotionally hurt you. I was in a great mood and then ran into Jill in the hallway."

Leonard frowned, put his book down, and turned his head towards Penny. "Jill? What is she doing here?" He asked in confusion.

"Apparently yeah, and she slept with Raj..." Penny told Leonard.

"Oh that poor guy. He won't be able to tell her how it was..." Leonard said as he began to chuckle.

Penny agreed as she rolled her eyes and smacked Leonard telling him it was not funny because Jill was doing it because she could not have sex with him. "Is she going to succeed with you when I leave today?" She had to ask because suddenly she had insecurities. Something she never had because past boyfriends or past guys she liked. Penny would just break up the guy if he had cheated on her or be that girl if she liked a guy would sleep with him once or twice and then let them go back to their girlfriends. But with Leonard she did not want to do that. Leonard was different in a good way and Penny never would think in a million years she would be with a guy like him. And now she was with Leonard it was a little scary that she could loose him to a smarter woman.

Leonard sighed and asked Penny straddle his lap. As she did, Leonard laced his fingers with hers. "Penny, I meant it when I said you are the only woman I want. You need to stop worrying about her okay? I kinda understand while Jill might be hustle towards you. Look at you, you are beautiful beyond words and popular back in school. Yes Jill is pretty, but still considered a nerd and was probably bullied by girls like you for being smart, getting good grades and loved comic books, and didn't get invited to prom by the guy she had a crush on or not invited at all. You know how I know? Because that was me... I had so many bullies in highschool. I asked this one girl to prom my junior year and again my senior year hoping for a different result. She was head cheerleader and as her tutor we hit it off. Thought we were becoming friends, same went for my senior year with her. But each year I was humiliated being stood up and the whole football team torching me. So yeah if some random guy came along while we were together that was taller than me, stronger than me, well anything that I'm not and he hit on you, I would be mad. But would be too scared to say anything unlike Jill and probably watch you walk off with that guy and loose you forever...I'm not defending her but just letting you know how she feels. But Penny, I will try my best to tell her to back off and stop trying with me..." As Leonard told Penny this, he could see she had a sad look on her face. Leonard pulled her down and kissed her lips gently.

Penny closed her eyes as she felt Leonard's lips on hers. She refused at that moment to stop kissing him as her arms looped around his shoulders and Leonard held his arms around her waist. As she felt her lips she did not remember bullying anyone but she could never imagine what Leonard went through. Penny kissed him harder and freed her hands from his and lowered them to pull his boxer off. She then slid off her thongs and lowered herself down onto Leonard's man hood.

Leonard moaned as he felt Penny lower herself and just smirked as she did all the work.


	11. Chapter 11

**As promised here is the next chapter. Kind of a filler chapter and also Leonard dealing with Jill. Next chapter is going to be more intense. Enjoy as I do not own Leonard, Penny, Raj, nor Leslie. **

**Chapter 11**

Penny made sure she screamed "Yehaw!" so Jill could hear her and get the point across as she rode Leonard. Which only left a big grin on both of their faces on they were both spent and Penny fell asleep on top of Leonard. But if Penny was honest with herself, she did not want to wake up nor leave Leonard as his body felt warm and made her fell safe as he held her. "Do we have to get up?" Penny said with a groggy voice.

Leonard chuckled, "It being Sunday I would say no, but it is noon and I would like to eat and do something with you before I drop you off at the train station at four..." He told her as he lifted her chin and so he could see her face. He smiled bigger as Penny's eyes were still closed, so Leonard began to kiss her lips softly. Of course it turned into a heavy make out session with their hands roamed all over and tugged each other's hair. But all came to a hault as both their stomachs rumbled.

Penny sighed as she gave Leonard a sad look. "I guess our bodies are telling us to eat and sex can wait..."

Leonard chuckled once more as he could never imagian having this much sex with the same woman. "Yeah would be a good idea, but when I said I wanted to do something with you I did not mean sex..."

Penny only told him she was half joking about the sex because she loved that Leonard liked doing things with her. Something that made it feel like a relationship and a friendship, which she never bonded having a friendship with any of her exes.

After they got up, Leonard fed them a small snack in his room from distancing Penny from Jill, then they took a shower. But as Penny was getting dressed and packing up her stuff, Leonard decided to have a word with Jill and maybe Raj. ut decided to talk to Raj later when it was just the two of them.

As Leonard walked out of his room and into the living room, kitchen area, Raj was making something to eat for him and Jill. Raj came over to Leonard and whispered if he should cook something for him and Penny. Leonard told him no since he was taking Penny out to eat. Of course he had to ask Raj how he was communicating with Jill. Just happened to be a simple peice of paper and pen. Then Leonard turned to Jill, "Hey can we talk alone... On the balcony?" He asked her with a straight face.

Jill grinned but making Raj frown, and said "Sure!" and followed Leonard.

Leonard closed the door and asked Jill to sit across from him. After she did, Leonard sighed heavily. "Look I hate conflict...I am a people pleaser and really don't like when someone is mad at me. More so when I am in the middle between two people..."

"Its her fault!" Jill began defending herself with her eyes browed glaring at Leonard.

Leonard put a hand up for her to stop. "Look Jill, I really don't know what is going on between with you and Penny. But I am with her and really like her a lot. I can not explain it or why the Universe brought us together. But I do know I still want to be your friend but not if you are going to be mean to Penny because she might have been popular in highschool but is very sweet and nice if you actually talk to her and get to know her. As just to sleep with Raj to get to me is not the way to go either. That man probably is thinking the world of you and already planning your guys wedding. Truth be told it makes look like the bully..." With that Leonard got up and opened the balcony door. He did not look at Jill and walked towards Penny with a smile and asked her if she was ready to go.

Jill sat there thinking that Leonard might be right. Last time she was bullied was seven years ago on her last day as a senior in highschool. Now here she was seeking her revenge on some woman she did not even know all because there was Miss Popular, like in school, after the man she liked. Jill sighed and had to make note she was twenty-four and not seventeen. She got up and hopefully Raj would forgive her for her actions. Then maybe tomorrow she could actually apologize to Leonard. Jill did know if she saw Penny again it was going to take a lot of will power just to apologize to her and had to act nice to Penny just to stay friends with Leonard.

Meanwhile Leonard sat and watched Penny devour treats at a little Bakery after they had lunch and walked around Cambridge for awhile. "Is that cheese cake good?" He asked wishing he could taste it with her.

"Oh Babe you are so missing out!" Penny said excitedly as she took another bite with a smile on her face.

Once Penny finished the cheesecake, Leonard took Penny to the Marketplace. He thought it would be up Penny's alley, and was glad he followed his instinct. She bought two bottles of wine and some jam that Mille got her addicted to as Leonard found some old Chuck Berry vinyl records and some rare comic books. Then Leonard suggest they went punting on the River Cam. "What is punting?" Penny asked in confusion. So Leonard showed her and she was all in. What woman could refuse a romantic ride on a boat down a river seeing the sights while blowing bubbles. Leonard was making sure he pulled out all the stops to show Penny he was a romantic yet nerdy kind of guy.

By the time they were off the river, Leonard walked Penny back to his apartment. He went ahead and called a taxi and went up to his apartment to gather her bags. Leonard then got in the taxi with Penny to the train station and to see her off, which was harder than the weekend before.


	12. Chapter 12

**I took longer to write this chapter, I wanted to make it a good one. Plus I was busy being my children's homeschool teacher. But had lots of inspiration as I have been watching reruns. Hope you enjoy as I do not own Leonard, Penny, any other TBBT characters.**

**W****ho Knew 12**

Leonard came back to his apartment after dropping off Penny and saw Raj sulking on the couch. Leonard sighed knowing the reason but could not blame him. He was sure his friend was hurting and confused. Leonard was sure of it, if him and Penny ended things the weekend before, he would be feeling the same way. The only difference was Penny did not sleep with him to try to get closer to his friend. So Leonard being the good friend he was, he tried his best comforting Raj and then just had a guys night out.

The next day, up to Wednesday was just awkward working with Jill, but Leonard was glad Raj did not have to work with her. To be honest Raj would have been moping the whole week wondering why Jill did not like him that way. Jill though would keep giving Leonard sad looks and kept apologizing just to get him to talk to her. It was quite strange just talking to Jill professionally, but he was still upset with her. He did finally told her after work on Wednesday that if she wanted to make things right that she would give Raj a chance.

A little later Leonard and Raj was eating dinner as Leonard's phone rang. As he answered it he found out it was his mother calling him. She requested that he attended her while she was flying into London the following morning for a neurologist convention on one of her published papers about the neuroscience of a positive income of only having intercourse for reproductive purposes. Leonard tried excuse himself out of it on how busy he was at Cambridge, but in reality he did not much work to do rest of the week. Half the reason he did not want to attend was his mother would have him involved of some sort. The other half and the main reason before his mother called to inform him was he wanted to surprise Penny early. But Beverly asked if he was really that busy and Leonard gave in. He thought though he could get away early enough and still surprise Penny after she got out of her acting class.

So early the next morning, Leonard caught a taxi to London and met up with Beverly at her hotel. Of course her getting was cold and short but requested Leonard to take her to breakfast and obliged since he always wanted to please his mother. He found a small cafe that made had the best scones and crepes, so they made their way in. Of course he would order his mother a hot tea and him a very strong coffee because he was going to need it.

As Leonard opened the door for his mother and walked in behind her, he happened to look up and his eyes met with green eyes that belonged to the blonde hair barista girl. She looked surprised to see him as his eyes were big. This was not how Leonard wanted his mother meet his girlfriend, well actually them not meet at all.

Penny smiled at her man as it was a surprise to see him walk through the door. "Welcome!" She cheerfully said to the older woman. "Hi Leonard! What brings you here?"

Leonard's eyes went big and shook his head but was completely ignored. Next thing he knew, Penny and his mom were introducing each other and Beverly asking why he was keeping this information from her and Penny asked why he didn't let her know his mom was going to be in London. "First of all Mom, Penny and I just agreed on a relationship and Penny, my mother did not let me know until yesterday. I was not ready for my new girlfriend and my mother to meet yet, but here we are." He said with sarcasm in his voice.

Beverly told Leonard, "You do not have to be so hostile about this situation all because she is a mediocre student, if you call acting a degree."

"Hey I am going to make it one day!" Penny defending herself to Beverly. "And yeah what she said. Plus you're acting weird!" Penny said, noticing her boyfriend's hands were fidgeting and rubbing his neck like he was nervous.

"Can we please talk about this later, Mom your tea is ready and so is my coffee...Penny here is your money and keep the change..." Leonard quickly said handing the money to his girlfriend and walking quickly out the door.

Penny frowned as she watched Beverly follow, but calling Leonard a very greedy and needy baby. She was not at all happy with Beverly's comment yet she wondered if Leonard was embarrassed of her not being just more than an acting student with two part time jobs. She was glad her shift was almost over but as she arrived at class, Penny could not concentrate as her mind was on Beverly and Leonard. Only if she could get drunk right now because she questioned if acting was a good enough career and was only Leonard only dating her for her looks or did he need to feel superior being the intelligent one in the relationship?

Millie could tell Penny was off which she odd. But had a feeling when they left class and outside on a bench sat a sad Leonard with flowers in his hands. At first Penny told him to leave but as he gave a even sadder look and apologized whatever happened earlier, Millie happened to look away for a few seconds to talk to someone else, but when she looked over at Penny and Leonard they were making out and Penny saying, "You promise?" With Leonard nodding, "Good because it's hard to stay mad at you!" She finished telling him.

Leonard came back with Millie to her and Penny's apartment since Penny had to go to her other job. "Now don't mind my fiancé." Millie told Leonard as they were close to the apartment building.

"Fiancé?" Leonard asked with a confused frown.

Millie turned around and bit her lip as she looked at him. "Yeah... We use to date and he cheated on me. I broke things off and my family was furious with me because we were meant to be married. Our parents are best friends and business partners. So they have been planning our wedding since the day I was born... I went home last weekend in Brighton and he was there apologizing with a ring. I was going to say no but when you have his family and mine it is hard to say no... He is very leery when other men are around me. Even if you are with Penny." Millie turned back around after giving Leonard a fake smile and changed the subject. "Speaking about Penny, what happened earlier if you don't mind me asking?"

Leonard was still trying to process what Millie told him worrying what her fiance might do to him. When Millie asked again he finally answered. "What? Oh well I really don't want to say except it has to do with my mother. But since it is between Penny and I, not trying to be rude, so if she wants to tell you, she will." Leonard hoped Millie understood, which he thought she did by telling him she respected him but walked and ride the lift to the apartment in an awkward silence.

Things became more odd when they entered the flat and Millie's fiance asked who Leonard was. He just walked into Penny bedroom after her fiance laughed that Penny could be with a guy like Leonard. Good thing he decided to pick up his bag from his mom's hotel room since he packed up some books but the next five hours were going to long and odd without Penny.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter and hopefully enjoy. ****Love reading your reviews also. Anyways I do not own TBBT characters. **

**Chapter 13**

Leonard felt his eyes get heavy as he read his book. He put it aside and slid his glasses above his head. He decided a small nap would not hurt since Penny still had a few hours to go on her shift. Of course Leonard got up to use the bathroom once after Millie knocked on Penny's bedroom door to tell him that her fiance and herself were going out for awhile. Leonard did not feel completely comfortable there yet, so he just went back to Penny's room.

He had no clue how long he had been asleep when he heard the bedroom door open. But as he became more awake in just few minutes, Leonard sat up awake and pull his glasses down. He was glad he did because in front of him was Penny. She had her back turned towards him. Penny was facing her opened closet as she had already took off her work pants and shirt and only standing in her bra and panties. Leonard swallowed hard as he liked what was in front of him but also debating to say something. Once he saw Penny was getting ready to unsnap her bra, Leonard took a deep breath and sat up a little straighter and found the courage, "I love my view from here..." He said with his voice a little shaken.

Penny bit her lip with a big grin. She completely took off her bra placing her arms around her breasts and turned her head looking straight at Leonard. She could tell he was nervous yet his eyes were big with desire. "Really? How about this view?" She said with a wink. Penny then moved her arms and decided to give him a show as now she slowly slipped out of her panties. She completely turned around and walked naked toward Leonard. She grinned bigger as she watched his Adam's apple bob and his head nod. Penny loved that he was speechless as she moved over to the side of the bed and placed both of her hands on his shoulders and tilted her head. "How about your view now?" She said with a wink.

"Better..." Leonard said with his voice shaky as he watched Penny lift an eyebrow and smirked. She then straddled his lap and took her hands to grip the bottom of Leonard's shirt. All Leonard could do was swallow hard.

"You have to many clothes on..." Penny told him and pulled up on Leonard's shirt and flung in off his body as fast as she could, then began working on discarding his pants and boxers.

Once he was fully naked as Penny was, he threw his hands into her hair. He raked his fingers gently against her scalp, as she lowered her mouth on his fully erect member. "Oh Penny!" Leonard loudly moaned.

"You know I am still kinda mad at you from earlier with your mom. She made me feel I am not good enough for you and that my I haven't proved myself to my parents. More my dad and I am doing this for selfish reasons." Penny told him as she laid her head on his bare chest, while one hand laid on top of his shoulder . She could feel his heart still slightly racing but at least Leonard's breathing began to go back to normal. Penny grinned on how the went to giving him pleasure and after he turned the tables. She screamed with delight as his mouth and tongue tickled her inner thighs and deep inside her. To which set her off to straddle Leonard once more as she rode him like any cowgirl would.

"Don't let her get to your head. She already did with me and my head is already her vacation home. So you know what you are good enough for me, maybe too good. And you came all the way to London England to become better. Plus you have two jobs. That takes alot of courage to do that. You are proving yourself you can do things without your parents and very independent. I am sure your mom and dad are very proud of you. And about me dealing with my own mother... I'm not that good of dealing with anything when my mother is involved... That's why I came to apologize and give you flowers to say I was sorry..." Leonard said with a sigh as he rubbed Penny's arm.

Penny scooted you and used her arm to prop herself up as she frowned at him. "Hey I did appreciate you apologizing but you don't need to say your sorry all the time, when it comes to your mom you don't have to. It's pretty obvious she does not approve your choices or your accomplishments. That being said, I think your pretty smart and impressed..." She then gave him a smile and then wrapped her arms around his neck, swung her body over his once more and pressed her lips hard against his.

Leonard's eyes went wide on how Penny needed him again. But quickly closed his eyes to enjoy their kiss and began to moan once more as Penny took her right hand and slowly raked her nails against his naked body. Once she reached her destination, Penny wrapped her hand around Leonard's semi erect member and slowly began to pump him. "Again?" He asked moaning into their heavy breathing kiss.

Penny pulled herself away, tilted her head with an eyebrow lifted as she looked at him with seriousness. "I can stop if you want me too."

"No, no, no... Continue please!" Leonard told her with a begging look.

"That's what I thought!" Penny said with a grin and resumed their make out session, which of course led to more love making.

Once they filled each other needs, they decided to shower together before going out for the night. Yet once again they could not keep their hands off one another.

With smiles plastered across their face, they were finally dressed and ready to go. But as they exited the bathroom, there was Millie's fiancé with his arms crossed, looking annoyed waiting to enter for his turn. "About time! Good God how much sex two people need!" He said as he looked at Penny and Leonard with disgust.

"When my boyfriend and I know how to satisfy one another yet can not keep our hands off each other. Something you refuse to do with Millie. If your families did not beg you guys to be together she would be with some guy making her truly happy and satisfying her. Unlike you, you cheating bastard. Mater of fact tell me right now how many times have you cheated when Millie is at work or school?" Penny resorted back glaring at him that filled with hate.

Leonard just stood behind Penny not knowing what to do. He never seen a woman stand up to a man before. He grinned hearing boyfriend and how much he was already turned on from Penny telling this jerk off. He could see this guy ready to say something back but quickly stepped back as Millie entered the hallway.

"What's going on?" She asked in confusion and arms crossed as she looked between her fiancé, Penny, and Leonard.

"You know the usual... Your flat mate hates my guts as much I hate hers. Plus I don't care for her freak of a boyfriend..." Millie's boyfriend proclaimed staring down Penny and Leonard and not once looking at Millie.

"Damn right he is a freak! A freak in bed that makes me scream on top of my lungs. Can Millie admit that about you?" Penny put her hands on her hips as her eyes never left the guy.

"Enough!" Millie yelled making Penny and Leonard jump from being startled. As for her fiancé he turned to her and frowned as he disapproved Millie telling. "Penny you have became like a sister to me. I don't want to ruin our relationship. So please put up with him a little bit longer... And you Leonard, please don't stop coming here because of him. So please go enjoy your night." Then Millie turned to her fiancé looking and feeling very angry.

"We better go..." Leonard whispered in Penny's ear as he leaned toward her.

"Awe man! I'm going to miss the best part..." Penny wined as she took Leonard's hand and followed him out of the apartment as she sulked the whole way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the latest update of this story. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 14**

Leonard and Penny were out to eat at Rules, at the West side of London. Leonard noticed Penny was quite and frowned at her silence. "Is everything okay. Food? Wine? Us?"

Penny was playing around with her fork on her plate. She looked up and frowned back at him. "No..." Penny said in annoyance but quickly changed her tone. "Sorry I'm just worried about Millie... I know she can hold her own but she's my friend and her fiancé is a total ass. Hopefully ex fiancé when we go back." She said with a hopeful look.

"You really don't like the guy do you?" Leonard asked as he took a bite of his food.

At the time Penny took a sip of her wine and quickly sat the glass back down. "No! He's a chovanec pig who thinks he can cheat on Millie any time he wants. That's how I got her to break up with him in the first place, because her and I came back from dumping my ex and there he was on the couch with our so called friend, Jamie, with their pants down. Of course Jamie walked away with the walk of shame for being caught and loosing two of her friends. But no Darren stood in front of Millie begging for forgiveness while he was eyeing me up and down. So I walked into my bedroom and grabbed my baseball bat and told Millie to end with him now or I would end it for her. She did and she thanked me for getting her out of a loveless relationship and he learned not to mess with American girls who's Dad's sends them baseball bats in the mail and more don't mess with ones raised on farms and from the Midwest. So since then I have not liked him nor he has liked me. But when I came back from our weekend together, there he was sitting in mine and Millie's living room. So I asked Millie why was he back and pretty much summed it up that when she went home to her family as I visited you, she had to be engaged and married to that low life's or her family and his family could no longer be in business together. The one thing that sucks is I have to find a new roommate by next summer because that is when Millie can no longer be in school, quite her job, and have to marry him. Unless I can convince her to leave him and she can be happy and don't need her parents money. And I'm getting quit tired reminding him what I could do to him with my baseball bat." She told her boyfriend as she took another sip of her wine and then a bite of her food.

"Wow... Okay, and I thought I made you mad earlier. I guess I was wrong and noted that I never make you angry." Leonard nervously said.

"Sweetie, trust me I was not angry, just upset. But now I understand you don't know how to handle awkward situations, mainly when your mom is involved." Penny replied with Leonard agreeing by nodding.

Penny wanted to forget the whole situation so she asked Leonard how work was coming along. As he began she nodded and smiled not really understanding. But one thing for sure is that he was always passionate about his work like she was with acting. As they finished their meal, Leonard and her found a place to sing karaoke. Which ended with them drinking more than they planned and they were both wasted and were ready to get back to her place so they could play cowgirl and cowboy. But as they entered her flat, every single need and want were washed away. Penny turned on the light and saw Millie curled up in a ball on the couch sobbing. Leonard's stomach turned into knots as Penny could finally see Millie's face. He knew it was not going to be good as her arms were already covered in bruises. But as soon as he saw her bruised and bloody face is when he ran to the bathroom as the alcohol decided to come back up.

As much as Millie begged, Penny called the police. Penny then begged Millie to report her now ex fiance. Millie agreed even if that meant her parents taking away everything she owned. Once Leonard came out of the bathroom and approached the women, him and Penny both agreed to help Millie get back on her feet and take care of her until then.

The police came, filed a report, and they requested an ambulance as Millie could have internal bleeding. As Millie rode in the ambulance, Penny and Leonard caught a taxi and followed. Penny was grateful one of the police officers stayed by Millie's room just in case her ex did show up looking for her but everyone was sure he had fled.

Penny and Leonard were sitting in the waiting room while Millie was being checked up on. As they held hands, Penny yawned and laid her head on Leonard's shoulder. Leonard switched hands and put his one arm around Penny and pulled her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head when he heard her say, "I'm sorry tonight got ruined..."

"You don't have to be. Taking care of your friend is more important. You're a good friend." Is all he told her as suddenly he heard her snore lightly. Only making him smile.on how adorable she sounded.


	15. Chapter 15

I have come back after a much needed break. I miss writing and glad I have came back and update my stories. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 15

"Hey, we can go see Millie..." Leonard gently said as he woke up Penny after a nurse came over saying Millie was asking for them. It did not take long for Penny to wake up and make a bee line for her roommate as Leonard tried his best to follow.

"Mille! Are you okay?" Penny asked as she rushed to her friends' side, hugging her.

"Ooof!" Millie puffed out as soon as Penny hugged her. Once Penny was done hugging her, she sat back and sat by her side. Millie noticed Penny was observing her as Leonard hung back in the door way. "Yes will be physically fine once I heal. He did a number on me. Slight concusion, broken wrist, of course this lovley black eye, and a bruised rib. Emotinally no..." Millie paused trying her best to keep it together, even with Penny squeezing her hand. She wiped a few tears and cleared her throught. Millie moved her head and glared at Leonard. "You know I asked for both of you, now Leonard come in here." She said with a smile.

"I know you did, just was not sure if you actually wanted me around." Leonard said with a response as he slowly, yet nerviously walked into the emergancy room and sat in the small chair next to Millie.

"Of course I want you in here. You are Penny's boyfriend and you were there to help me. So in my book you good with me." Millie winked at Leonard and turned her attention back to Penny. "Now for you, I know you want to go after Darren and as you say go Nebraskian on his ass with your baseball bat, but remember you are not in the states anymore and will get in a lot more trouble. So just let the authorities deal with him right now..." Millie warned her friend.

Penny glared at her roommate with a frown. "Okay fine, but if I see him ever again, I can't make any promises... Speaking of authorties, did you press charges against that losers ass?" Penny asked looking hopeful.

"Yes I did, along with a restraining order. Yet I doubt that will stop him and him having money, Darren will have his lawyers and parents involved, so he will get off scott free. When I phoned my parents about the incident before I asked for you two to come to my room, they told me I need to drop all charges, restraining order, and tell him I am sorry. You know because it is my own fault why he attacked me and hopefully he will accepted my forgivness so we can have a wedding soon as possible. Because the sooner I am married the better and will be a good house wife and mother." Millie could not hold back the emotion in her voice. It was broken, just as much as her spirit being broken.

Leonard and Penny looked at each other and frowned and felt shocked. "You told them no right?" Penny asked with frustration and anger in her voice.

"I was hesitant at first because they are my parents but they want me to be with a man who could have killed me if he wanted. Not only that they want me to quit my dreams of being an actress. They are blaming you for my rebellion ways. But I told them that you, Penny, have been more like family than they have in years..." Millie was in tears as she told her friend the truth.

"Awe Millie!" Penny breathed out as she was hugging her friend softly and crying herself. But quickly looked over at Leonard as they heard sniffling, and asked if ge was crying too. Which he was because he loved their friendship.

After finding out Millie also was being cut off from her parents money, Penny told her not to worry that they will figure their finances later. The doctor wanted to keep Millie over night to observe her and so Leonard and Penny left to let her rest, and would pick her up first thing in the morning. Leonard and Penny rode back to her flat in silence, Leonard not really knowing what to say and Penny was exhausted and emotionally drained she was just not in the mood to talk. But they still held each others hand and Penny curled up to her boyfriend. But in silence made Leonard think.

Once they made their way into Penny and Millie's apartment, Penny sighed as she flopped onto the sofa. "What a night!" She said as she closed her eyes.

Leonard smiled and locked the door behind him and then sat next to his girlfriend. "I know... I was thinking about something I wanted to talk to you about." As he told Penny as she decided to straddle Leonard and kiss his neck.

"Whats that?" Penny asked quickly so she could continue to have her way with her boyfriend.

"Mmmm," Leonard sighed as Penny's warm lips felt good on his skin. He could snot believe she was in the mood for sex, but he had an idea this was one way she dealt with stress. "Well... I was thinking... When... we pick up... Millie... we can head to... Cambridge... for the weekend... if you don't have to work... That way... Millie has time to figure out... things... without... worr...ying... be...ing...Here! Oh Penny!" At first Leonard was having trouble talking, but got harder to word the words as Penny unbuckled his pants, watched her take off her skirt, pushed him down on the sofa, straddled him and finally make love to him.


End file.
